


[VID] Howl

by winterevanesce



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Action, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Character Development, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Format: Streaming, Gen, Teen Angst, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "I hate what they did to me with all my heart and soul. I hate that they turned me into a freak."Made forVividcon 2018





	[VID] Howl

**Author's Note:**

> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** Falling Skies  
>  **Genre(s):** Action, Angst, Character Study, Alien Invasion  
>  **Music:** Florence + The Machine "Howl"  
>  **Runtime:** 4:03  
> 

YOUTUBE  
{ [CLICK HERE FOR VIDEO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cNnF4arrOw) }  
(right click the link / open in new window) 

VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/FallingSkies-Howl.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/falling-skies-howl/), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/177222433582/i-hate-what-they-did-to-me-with-all-my-heart)
> 
>  **GIFSET:** [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/177424298527/the-saints-cant-help-me-now-the-ropes-have-been)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  Years ago when I used to have an awards website in the good old days, someone sent in a Ben Mason vid. I remember it capturing my interest but I actually didn’t watch Falling Skies till 2017. I binge watched the entire 5 seasons and became obsessed. What got me to remember that this show even existed was that I recently found a film called “Closet Monster” with Connor Jessup. I was so captivated by his performance that I went and looked up his entire filmography (sure enough I literally ended up watching every single film/tv/project he’s ever been in + his own short films he’s made). 
> 
> So it’s probably no surprise that Ben Mason (played by Connor Jessup) is my favorite character from Falling Skies. For the life of me, I could not find a good character study fanvid on him and omg! Ben’s character development is everything. It took some time, but I finally settled on “Howl” by Florence + The Machine. The lyrics fit so well with his story and every time I replayed the song, I could just picture the vid in my head, which made me want to make it even more.
> 
> I’ve seen a few shipper vids with Ben and some with his relationship with his family, but I couldn’t really find a vid that focused on his hate towards the Skitters (aka Aliens) and the control they have over him.
> 
> The dark scenes in this show were horrible to work with when I was trying to add color and brighten the clips. Some clips look like crap quality, but no matter what I tried I could not fix it.
> 
> The CGI might not be that great lol, but THE CHARACTERS ARE EVERYTHING! I love all the amazing characters on this show. I could make a character study on all of them if I actually had songs for all of them. I do have two more video ideas for this show, one ensemble and another character study.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the vid!
> 
> ~XoXo Kitty


End file.
